


at the end of the telescope

by thegreatmoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drabble, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/thegreatmoon
Summary: donghyuck aligns his telescope according to the moon
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	at the end of the telescope

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this is totally a drabble i wrote in 30 minutes based on a movie i liked watching as a child but today was a harsh day for hyuckil shippers who are slandered constantly for liking a kpop ship that is completely fictional 
> 
> i hope it warms your hearts ~ tho do not expect much from this 
> 
> not beta read, for obvious reasons
> 
> xx  
> sol

Donghyuck had to do it fast. It wasn’t a very common moon, the one that was in the sky at that moment, and the telescope had to be connected correctly, or else he might as well disappear into complete dust. Too many stakes and yet Donghyuck would still do it all, only to meet his prince again.

The first time they met, he had insulted the prince’s honor. Donghyuck, then recently downsized to something no bigger than a thumb, was dumbfounded by the presence of a likewise creature with pointy ears and red purplish hair who looked down at him. There was a wood crown hanging on his pointy ears and, before Donghyuck could think properly, the poor human gasped, “Princess Selenia?!”

_Slap._

Donghyuck probably deserved that. It was apparently an issue for the prince that he was often misgendered by humans and minimoys alike. He tended not to take the issue by heart, but Donghyuck was an intruder in his kingdom and dared to speak to him informally.

After the slap, there came the sword. The prince was a swordsman, one of the most delicate and effective in the kingdom, and so when his honor was stained, his sword would follow. “It’s Prince Moon, human.”

 _Of course!_ Donghyuck only had known about the Minimoy Kingdom through his grandpa’s old writings. He had been the only man to manage past the telescope and passed down his diary to his grandchild. Unfortunately, some of his notes were rather vague and when Hyuck read of an heir to the minimoys as pretty as the Moon and therefore named after it, he easily figured it was a girl and the perfect name would be Selenia.

That presumption made him meet Prince Moon’s swordend, who faced him fiercely. Due to pure luck, another minimoy showed up, welcoming Donghyuck into their small kingdom and claiming to have known his grandfather years before.

And so Donghyuck stared at his reflection in the water. He had the same pointy ears and yet he didn’t look as beautiful as the moon. He never met Prince Moon’s swordend again, as the two went on a mission together to rescue Donghyuck’s grandfather.

Prince Moon, or Taeil, as he liked to be called when Donghyuck was in danger, was amused to have Hyuck on his arms when rescuing him from ugly spiders and fighting off enemies, not letting Donghyuck leave without a single scratch. He learned of Donghyuck’s passion for knowledge, quickly growing to call him Hyuckie with endearment. He was also astonished to see that, even if Donghyuck wasn’t as agile as himself, it came as second nature to him to instantly protect the prince and put his life above himself even when unnecessary. Hyuckie was ferocious and yet Taeil still liked protecting him and having him in his arms.

The only time he liked being in Hyuck’s arms was when they kissed. They only did it once, before Donghyuck had to become human-sized again and their pointy ears flapped in synch. They were _in love_.

And there was Donghyuck a year later, making sure the telescope was aligned with the moon, hopeful to meet his own moon. This time he wished not to be held in his arms as much as Taeil would be in his, while they kissed inside a sunflower, enjoying the downsized life together. Maybe he secretly wished Taeil would still have his sword pointed at him because that was sexy and Donghyuck wanted to move it aside while displaying a smug smile while kissing him passionately.

Either way, the telescope was in its place, the moon shone in the sky and the clock struck midnight. In a blink, Donghyuck disappeared, off to meet his prince’s swordend once again.

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics and hyuckil text aus ~~  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/thegreatmoon94)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/thegreatmoon94)  
> [carrd](https://gardenofwords.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
